


Safe and Sound.

by Miss_Lv



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Attempted Rape, Bestiality, Child Abuse, Circus, Dire wolves, Jared is a Wolf, Knotting, M/M, Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Performance Art, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Sex with Sentient Animals, Training, Violence, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/pseuds/Miss_Lv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jensen ran away from his abusive uncle and joined the circus, he never expected that it would end this way.</p><p>In which Jared is a lone dire wolf and Jensen is a broken boy who bonds with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound.

**Author's Note:**

> Jared is a huge dire wolf and Jensen is a tiny teenage boy. So yeah.
> 
> Also LOOK AT THE PRETTY ART SOME KIND SOUL MADE FOR ME. http://ailea.livejournal.com/159535.html

Jensen never expected his life to end up this way. When he left his uncle’s farm he only had the forethought of escaping on his mind, of no more beatings when he didn’t work hard enough and of avoiding the dark future that was fast coming. The way his uncle looked at him changing, the way he said Jensen was getting ‘ _pretty_ ’. So there was not a great deal of planning in his escape but he knew he had to chance that because the window of opportunity was fleeting.

The circus was in town.

Only for the evening and then leaving in the dawn, a brief rest stop before they continued on their way. Jensen hadn’t even known there still such things but he overheard it when his uncle had visitors. He’d seen the tents across the fields and now he knew what was there.

A circus was nomadic to Jensen’s understanding, they moved from place to place, crossed the _country_. Jensen was only eleven and he knew no bus would let him on, even if he could find the money needed to buy a ticket. Everyone in town would dutifully return him to his uncle, the kind man who took his whore sister’s bastard son. Jensen was only a child but he had grown up far passed his age, he knew how things worked, no one wanted to deal with it so they turned a blind eye. He’d also heard the stories of kids running away to join the circus, there were only a few distant memories of it but he was certain he’d heard it from somewhere.

Jensen didn’t have time to sit and think it over; if he was going to ever get away from his uncle this might very well be his only chance. After dark fell Jensen found some luck, his uncle drank himself so much he fell into his deep sleep, the kind where nothing would wake him. So Jensen didn’t have to be quiet as he took an old sack and stuffed some clothing in it. He knew it was a baby’s toy but he took his stuffed dog too, it was from his mother and although Jensen understood she was a dirty whore and he’d never even met her, he liked to think she had loved him just a little bit.

Jensen took some apples to eat and long before the sun was up he was crossing the fields towards the tents, looking back over and over in case his uncle somehow woke and found him gone. He’d always said of Jensen ever ran away he’d shoot him before he crossed the field.

But Jensen made it.

The circus was already packing, people putting everything away as they talked about leaving as soon as the sun rose up. Jensen was good at being small and unnoticed, he hid in the shadows and watched as they filled trailers and then bolted them shut. In the bustle of the packing it was easy for him to slip into one of the large trailers and hide among the rough canvas of the tents. The trailer was pitch dark so Jensen slept the time away, exhausted from the exhilaration of escaping his uncle. Hours in the tiny basement storage closet for being useless had long taken any fear Jensen had of the dark so he slept well.

He was found right away when they stopped for the night.

Jensen had hoped he could have waited for the right time and slipped away but the burly man unpacking saw him and caught his ankle before he could scramble away.

“What’s this? A stowaway brat!” He roared and his fellow workers looked to see, all of them peering at Jensen.

“You’d think that stereotype would die already,” someone grumbled and hands fell on Jensen firm but not painful, taking him right away to the man named Jeff.

It was Jeffery Dean Morgan’s Traveling Circus of Exotic Wonders so it made sense he’d go see the man himself.

“Another one, the fates have a weird sense of humor,” the older man had sighed when Jensen was brought before him, his face looked kind but Jensen knew men could hide things easily. “Listen little boy I know you think you can join the circus and escape your mean parents or something but you shouldn’t scorn the gift of family and try to work for a circus of all things.”

It hadn’t occurred to Jensen to try and do such a thing, he’d thought he’d hide long enough that he was far away from his uncle; there hadn’t been much of a plan after that.

“We’ll have the local police come, they’ll take you home,” he added and Jensen whimpered, shaking his head and looking up at the man. Jensen was always shy he’d never been good at talking but he had to try now.

“I can- I- can do stuff, cleaning stuff, p…please,” Jensen managed to get out, wishing desperately that he could talk better, that he could easily make the man understand why he needed to escape.

“I’m sure you can, but your family’s probably worried about you and I’m no kidnapper,” Jeff explained his patience wearing thin a tad, a tone Jensen knew all too well. The boy searched his mind frantically for a way to explain, to convince this stranger. They stood alone in a big tent, no one else watching and Jensen could only think of one thing. The one thing his uncle had forbid him from ever doing, the one thing Jensen had been promised he would suffer worse than any punishment he’d ever had before.

Jensen took off his clothing.

“Hey, whoa there kid I’m not some pedo looking-” the man’s voice faded and he let Jensen strip wordlessly until all he had on was his underwear.

Jensen’s uncle never hit him in the face. It had always confused him as a boy but he was beginning to understand why as he got older, his uncle liked his face and he wanted to keep it _pretty_.   

The rest of his body was not so lucky. The bruises would fade from the ugly yellows into dark purples with time so Jensen had an array of marks from what he received days ago to last week when he forgot to lock the barn door properly and even further back. He knew his back was the worst; his uncle always took the horsewhip to it. Scars marred him all over, his one leg had a funny bump from when it was bent too far during a beating and never went back in place. Jensen’s body always ached but he’d learned to live with that. He could handle the pain but the thought of his uncle using him in that other way, shook something inside Jensen. He'd long thought he'd lost everything in him that wanted to fight his uncle but that one thing sparked and Jensen gathered it close and embraced it. He wanted the will to try, to change his life from the bleakness that it was so when the thought of his uncle raping him made him want to run Jensen obeyed, giving one last try and knowing it the last he had to give. If it failed everything in Jensen would wither away.

“I…I can clean, I’m f-from a farm…I can clean,” Jensen tried to say again, desperately hoping it would be enough.

“Gods, why does fate always drop these things on my lap? Put your clothing on kid, you’ve made your point.”

 

Jensen spent the next hours alone in a trailer home, jumping every single time a vehicle’s tires crunched on the gravel nearby. He expected every slam of a car door to end with police officers coming to collect him. But no one came for him, the day went on, the sun rose and set, people came and went outside but no one ever came into the camper. The more he thought about it, the more he realized how silly he was to sit there and wait. Jensen had no idea where they were but they had drove all day, they had to be a distance away, maybe far enough Jensen could find somewhere safe from his uncle. People were walking by the entrance side of the trailer but the back was against another camper, a tiny space between them that a small boy like Jensen could manage. The windows were big and gave him plenty of room to get through; there wasn’t even a screen on it. Jensen carefully slipped out, mindful of his sore body as he ducked behind the trailer and tried to figure out where they were, where the town was. 

People were everywhere, putting up tents and setting up their temporary homes. Jensen ducked out of sight careful but was unable to find a way to leave without notice. In the end, he spotted a circle of caravans left off to the side, no one near them. They would be good cover until it was darker maybe, then he could slip off. Jensen ducked under them, crawled between the wheels to wait. It didn’t take him long to hear the scraping of something strange above him, the rasps and motions of an animal. Jensen blinked up, and noticed the caravans in the circle appeared to be animal cages with tarps over the viewing sides.

No wonder they were left alone, the last thing anyone wanted was to stress animals and growing up on a farm Jensen knew that well. Even in his deepest rages, Jensen’s uncle never beat Jensen near the barns lest he spook the horses. Now Jensen sat huddled behind the wheel of the large cage wondering. A circus was exotic; the animals would be different here right? Jensen had been raised around horses and sheep, guard dogs and egg laying chickens, on occasion goats and even a lama for a short while. He knew farm animals but that’s not was going to be in these cages and Jensen curiosity peeked. For a long while he berated himself, thinking it would be foolish to look, it would only anger people, he was to be a good child. But as time trickled on he thought to himself that he was free now, his uncle no longer owned him, Jensen should not be afraid. These ideas swirled around until the sun dipped low and the shadow began to hide things like little boys.

Only a peek, Jensen had decided, before he took off into the night he would take a peek just to prove he was free. The sides had wood covers locked tightly shut for travel under the tarps but Jensen carefully undid each latch, hearing the animal inside pace, knowing Jensen was there. Curious even more he finally lifted the wood from the cage, a row of bars on the other side to keep the animal inside still. Jensen peered in the crack and found a great beast looking right back. It was a wolf, a great huge wolf that seemed impossibly too big and when Jensen looked right at it, the animal raised its head and peered back, it’s unnerving eyes scaring him as Jensen stumbled back, the latch slamming shut.

“I see you found Jared?” Someone called and Jensen twisted in the dirt to watch a dark haired man approach him. “I take it you’re the boy Jeff’s dumped on me, said you knew how to clean and you were from a farm, you can shovel shit I suppose,” the man said, his voice not unkind and Jensen dumbly nodded, his mind trying to catch up.

“Alright then, first rule, don’t do stupid things, bugging Jared especially, got it?”

Jensen just nodded.

“Good. My names Misha, what do I call you?”

“I- uh, J-Jensen sir.”

“Alright Jensen, let get you started on your new job,” the man offered Jensen just nodded, not sure what to expect.

 

Life in the circus was _amazing_.

Sure the food was never really good and Jensen slept underneath the cages unless it was raining -then he slept on the floor in a truck- but Jensen was free from his uncle. The police never came but Jensen would later learn that the police could look forever without ever finding them, even if they were right in front of him.

A few months in Jensen felt like his life had started anew, his bruises all faded and his skin wasn’t marred with them anymore. Nothing in him ached anymore, which was a brand-new feeling. There was healer named Richard and he tended to Jensen easily, leaving him a few things to drink and lotions to rub on his scars. Jensen obeyed the orders and by the end of the month all his marks were gone. Misha would rub his back with the same lotion, talking about how his granny used to wash his back for him when he was a child and his voice mimicked her. Jensen always laughed at the silly sounds and he supposed that was Misha’s intent, the man had worn such a sad look the first time he saw the scars. The weird bump in his bad leg should have stayed forever but Richard put some smelly grass on it and bandaged it for a night. When Jensen woke up it was gone and the pain in his leg as well. For the first time he stood straight and could run without any ache at all.

As the sun rose up Jensen heard the tap of Jared’s nails above him and he made himself get up. Although Misha snorted at him, he never protested Jensen sleeping under Jared’s cage whenever he could. Misha teased him that it was because of his stuffed dog looking a little like Jared and Jensen let him think so, the truth might just make him sad again and Jensen didn’t want to make people sad. Jared was his favorite because he reminded Jensen of himself, they’d both been abused.

Not that the other animals weren’t incredible.

The stunning unicorn, the regal gryphon, and the great long snake that was bigger than four men, or the swarm of tiny lizards with beautiful butterfly wings. They were even familiar horses and dogs like those Jensen had cared for most of his life at his uncle’s farm but with amazing tricks that they did so easily. They were all fascinating to the boy but Jared was just so captivating, a great huge wolf, much bigger than a man, a dire wolf with sad eyes.

“He’s got nothing in him,” Misha had said once, sitting with Jensen and eating lunch while they watched people come through and look at the animals, Jeff there and doing his ‘customer speak’ as he told each story of each creature and the crowd stared at the animals in fascination.

“All the others want to be here, we don’t truly cage them because they could leave if they wanted really, no bars can hold them. They choose each night to return to the cages to sleep,” he explained and Jensen listened, knowing full well that the unicorn could open her cage door as she pleased; she liked to go for walks in the evening. These creatures were free to do as they wanted.  Save for Jared.

“But Jared came to us by chance and while he’s never tried to leave I don’t think he cares where he is. Dire wolves form close bonds and are always in packs, the fact he isn’t seeking out his family means their gone. For a while he was kept by some rich jackass, he abused Jared something awful and the dire wolf just let him. He’d be a rug if Jeff hadn’t decided to take him.”

Jensen took a bite of his sandwich and watched Jared sleep away the day in his cage, uninterested in the crowd watching him.

“We keep him locked because he has moments of violence, they don’t make sense, like he’s lost in bad memories, and if Jared really wanted he could probably break free, usually he just rages for a bit then settles. The unicorn would free him if she thought he was trapped, it’s in their nature to help others but she’s never done so, it says a lot.”

The unicorn was currently curled up under a tree, it was blooming flowers even though it was autumn, and young kids were petting her. The unicorn seemed fine with the attention but Jensen knew it was only young children allowed; the unicorn didn’t much care for adults. 

“Why don’t you name them?”

“It’s rude to. They have names already and if they don’t want to share them it’s not our place to ask or to give them a new one.”

Jared the dire wolf, Sannik the gryphon, T’sa the anaconda, only the unicorn and winged lizards had no names. Maybe in time.

Even without customers, the other animals left their cages for most of the day, the roamed the circus grounds, made trouble and played silly tricks that Misha and Jensen had to clean up. But Jared seldom left his cage and when he did it was with Misha and the strong men all forcing him. When they did that Jared’s quiet disappeared and he turned vicious, snapping and eyes crazed as he fought like he was about to die, lost in some dark past.

Jensen watched the huge wolf now, uncaring for the people looking at him as he stood up and turned, his back to the people as he slumped down again. It was hard to tell which was a better state, despair or rage.  

“Jared came to us barely alive and his body healed but something in him didn’t. We’ve tried to let him go back into the wild but he has no interest, he doesn’t care either way.” Misha said with a soft sad note that Jensen agreed with. They had been both been abused, him and Jared, but Jensen hadn’t lost his will to live and it made him ache that Jared had.  

It bothered Jensen seeing Jared like that so he spent all his free time with the wolf. He’d talk to him through the bars and offer up snacks of freshly cut meat but his efforts were mostly ignored. But Jensen was fine with that, he understood, he suffered with his own skittish instincts around people, hands on his shoulder sometimes scaring him because his uncle used to do that to him. Plus his uncle had lots of abused dogs on the farm, when he drank enough he would hurt them as much as he did Jensen. So the boy knew to be patient and not demand anything from Jared. Misha was pressured by Jeff to work with Jared and the wolf hated that so Jensen did the opposite, he was always around but never expecting anything. His uncle had abused the farm dogs badly, they had been far more aggressive than Jared but Jensen had found companions in them by being patient and ever loving. He tried different foods, anything he had himself he checked to see if Jared wanted a bite. It paid off a few months later when he discovered Jared had a sweet tooth; while Jensen figured it probably wasn’t good for him he still fed him a candy now and then.

“Our little secret,” Jensen whispered as he watched Jared crunch on some skittles. Before he pushed another handful in between the bars where Jared could reach. The wolf paid no attention to his hand, he never snapped at Jensen but Jensen never tried to touch him. Jared was so interested in the candy though that for the first time he touched Jensen, nudging the boy’s palm with his nose as he tried to get the candies. Accomplishment and pleasure flooded Jensen; Jared had initiated the first touch, which was a sign that with time he’d open up to Jensen maybe.

Jensen smiled quietly, his heart beating fast and hopeful as he kept feeding the wolf slowly, coaxing Jared to nudge his hand again. It had taken Jared just over three months for this moment but it was the biggest one. Afterwards the rest would come easier, it still ended up taking months and months but Jared accepted Jensen’s presence and started to acknowledge the boy but he ignored everyone else. He wasn’t happy to see him but he did look at him and it was something. Jensen didn’t offer him anything but treats and praise in return, the boy wasn’t out to make the wolf a performer he just wanted Jared to stop being so depressed, to survive his past. If Jensen could he was certain a big strong dire wolf could too. 

 

At night the circus put on a different type of show, one Jensen had ‘no business knowing’ Misha had said. Jensen had still snuck a peek and watched with huge eyes as Julie, one of the girls who rode the trained stallion Fennis, laid back and let him ride _her_. Another show was the tightrope girls twisting their bodies around like they usually did but this time without clothing. The belly dancers wore nothing but their jewelry as moved as fluid as snakes while T’sa himself slithered around the ring at their feet.  

 _Adult_ shows.

Jensen watched one night but left it alone after that, someone needed to watch the animals and Misha was involved in making sure the ‘performing’ animals were looked after in the main ring. So Jensen usually sat among the animal cages and made sure everyone was fine, he liked his life here and anything asked of him he took seriously. The trick dogs, horses, and snake, all had ‘acts’ so Jensen was left with the unicorn, Sannik, and Jared normally. Tonight the unicorn had gone for a walk alone and Jensen was taught to let the animal do what it wanted.

While he barely said a word to any other person, his uncle had taught him to never speak, Jensen would quietly chatter at the animals, Jared most of all. He’d explain his day, things he’s learned, or matters involving the animals, he used to do it with the horses and dogs on the farm and he’d always thought secretly that they liked it.

The unicorn and Sannik would look at him when he talked, like they could understand and maybe they did. Jared was ruder about it, he’d look away but his ears were usually perked towards Jensen. The boy knew the dire wolf was listening too even if he didn’t want to show it. It was more then he gave Misha, all the animals were warm with the man but Jared never acknowledged much less listened to him. 

Jared didn’t like Misha at all.

“I had to treat him medically when he first arrived, had to keep him pinned down so his bones could set properly and stuff, he’s never forgotten it,” Misha had explained and so let Jensen be in charge of feeding Jared after a few months. All he did was throw in raw meat into the cage but Jared would usually eat it where as if Misha threw it the meat would be left untouched until it spoiled. There was a little slot along the one side, big enough to fit a platter though but not enough for Jared to squeeze passed, not even his head.

“I imagine it’ll snow soon,” Jensen mused, on one of his nightly watch duties. They were going to move south soon to avoid the winter but Jensen thought the clouds looked ready to dump snow tonight before they could outrun it. They were huge and fluffy, like they were stuffed full of snow and ready to let it float down to the earth. He was kinda looking forward to it because he’d never seen snow living in Texas.

Jared lifted his head and Jensen took note, looking over his shoulder to where Jared was looking and expecting Misha to be returning.

But it was Sarge instead.

Jensen didn’t like Sarge, he was the only person in the whole circus Jensen didn’t like. Some people ignored him, some were friendly and Jensen was fine with each and every one save for Sarge. The man was covered in tattoos and piercings, his tongue was split in two and his ear lobes hung down low all stretched out. Jensen had first thought he was neat looking but the man looked at him in a way that scared Jensen, it reminded him too much of his uncle, of being _pretty_.

“Misha is coming right n-now,” Jensen announced weakly, but the big man shook his head and smirked.

“Nah, he’s caught up with some hot town bitch.” Sarge replied and Jensen had the sense to back away, to try and keep distance between them.

“You know even Jeff knows how _pretty_ you are, he’d like to have you do an evening show, it’s why he let you come along in the first place.” The man walked beside the gryphon cage and grinned meanly, telling Jensen knowing the gryphon proved it was the truth because you couldn’t lie near her.

Sannik screeched though and Sarge jumped away with a nasty swear word. He didn’t like the animals since they frightened him - Misha said so - the man rarely ever came around them. But that meant he’d come here for a _reason_.

The man tried to pace closer to Jensen and the boy backed up, trying to think of an escape as the animals stirred nervously.

“But Jeff figures he needs to wait, let you grow up a little more but I think you’re fine right now.”

When Sarge lunged Jensen was ready, scrambling away. But a hand caught him; reminding him of his uncle so much Jensen didn’t know who was grabbing him for a second. He was forcefully turned to face Sarge and then a hard blow hit his face and Jensen’s shirt ripped at the collar when he was yanked off his feet.

“You too fucking _pretty_ , too gorgeous for your own good,” The man spat as he trapped Jensen in his too strong arms, held against the big man’s chest painfully tight. Desperately Jensen wished he could scream, that he could make the sound but nothing came when he tried, he’d long learned not to make noise during bad things and as he panic the sound didn’t come.  

“I’m gonna fuck you good, _pretty_ boy.”

Sarge pushed Jensen down to the ground and slammed his face into the dirt, the man’s fingers hurting Jensen’s head as he pinned him there and pulled at Jensen’s jeans. It was what his uncle had wanted, it was what Jensen had escaped but it had followed him. Jensen fought but he was so small in comparison and Sarge just shoved his face down harder, tiny sharp stones cutting into his face like glass. 

Jared’s sudden snarl startled them both, the wolf throwing himself at the bars with more force then usual. They were close enough that it scared the man on top of Jensen and he scrambled away from the cage on instinct. Jensen didn’t think about it, he just jumped to the cage. The main doors were locked and needed keys but the food slot, Jensen could fit in the food slot maybe. He flung it open and scrambled inside quickly, more willing to have Jared kill him then for the weight of Sarge on top of him again. The man grabbed his foot, tried to pull him out but Jensen kicked as hard as he could and Jared snarled, throwing himself at the bars again and Sarge let go. Jensen got in all the way and crawled quickly away from the bars, pressing the back wall and curling in the corner.

“Come out here,” Sarge tried to demand and Jensen nearly laughed hysterically at such a ridiculous order. Jared was pacing the cage, all his focus on the man outside it as Jensen rocked in the corner, feeling the tears streaking his face for the first time.

“Listen you little-” Sannik’s powerful screech cut him off, the gryphon out of her cage now as she stared down at the man, Jensen could see the unicorn was back now to, pacing jerkily as she tossed her head aggressively.

“Fine you stupid fucker, that wolf’s gonna eat you and in the morning when they take your bones out I’ll piss all over them,” he snapped in parting before he stumbled away, clearly spooked by the animals. But as he turned to leave the unicorn charged him, her long horn pointed like a weapon at him. Sarge tried to run, he left the sight of the cage but Jensen heard him cry out not far off.

Jensen curled up and didn’t move.

He didn’t try to crawl to the opened food slot, even if Jared let him he was too scared to go back out where Sarge might reappear, maybe the unicorn hadn’t hurt him, maybe he was waiting right around the cage corner. Sannik and the unicorn both stayed near the cage bars, settling there for the night as Jared lay on the other side of the cage, ignoring Jensen in with him. Jensen stayed in the corner and silently cried himself asleep.

Morning came with a shiver. Jensen felt it run through him as he wiggled more into the warmth to chase it away. It took him a long while to realize what the heat was, the feel the rough fur on his sore cheek. Blinking awake, Jensen stared at the greys of Jared’s coat. They were pressed up tightly; Jensen’s body had turned to the heat of the animal sometime while he slept. The wolf was resting against him snuggly, Jensen between the wall and Jared’s bulk. The great big animal’s eyes were opened but he didn’t look particularly mean as he peered as Jensen.

“T-thank you,” he breathed out in a whisper fingers curled into Jared’s fur. “ _Thank you,”_ Jensen repeated, his eyes misting up as he shuddered and realized he avoided his rape and that Jared and the other animals had saved him. The wolf’s ears perked and he shifted, lifting his head to sniff Jensen’s face lightly. The rasp of the wolf’s tongue stung on his skin, Jensen’s face was tender and it ached from the blow and scratches from being held down in the dirt. But the pains were far more acceptable then being raped and the pain worth it for Jared’s show of affection.

Jared looked up again and huffed out a breath and Jensen blinked watching the white air puff around the wolf. Sitting up slowly he looked over the huge animal and stared at the blanket of sparkling white settled all over everything outside.

“Snow,” Jensen muttered, eyes wide as he looked around and watched the way the sunlight gleamed on the snow. Carefully, in case Jared didn’t like it, Jensen curled an arm around his thick neck and hugged him loosely, watching the snow sparkle. Jared let him, turning to sniff Jensen and give him another lick before putting his head down to sleep again.

A weird crunching sound drew Jensen attention and he looked over to see Misha walking towards the cages, that certain smirk in place meaning he’d had a good night. Jensen watched as it faded when the older man caught sight of the boy inside the dangerous wolf’s cage, curled up with him. Misha stared at them, at the unicorn and gryphon nearby and then his face turned pale as he got close enough to see Jensen’s face.  

 

No one could find Sarge.

The unicorn had a streak of dark red on her horn but there was no body, no blood on the ground, nothing. All of Sarge’s things were still in his trailer and there was no sign that he’d been there hurt but it had to be his blood on the unicorn’s horn.

The circus took it all in quietly, no one outright said anything but Jeff assured Jensen any fate Sarge found was well deserved.

“It’s part of why I put you with the animals,” he explained as Richard hummed and dabbed a soothing cream on Jensen’s face. It smelled like flowers and the pain melted away as soon it touched.

“The unicorn protects purity, children more so. I knew with her nothing bad would come for you. Though I didn’t expect Sannik or Jared to help out, you’ve taken good care of them to earn their respect,” Jeff praised and Jensen glanced at Jared, the wolf laying down but idly watching as Richard fixed him up. The man made silly jokes and Jensen laughed as Richard explained that he needed to wear the bandage for only a day but he couldn’t take it off at all. At the end he gave the boy a handful of candy and Jensen knew right away he’d share it with Jared.

“He’ll be ok?” Misha asked worriedly, a strange guilt about him has he looked at Jensen. “You don’t need anywhere…else looked at?”

“The kids fine, he’s only got a few scrapes on his face a bruise on his back,” Richard replied truthfully even though he’d only looked at Jensen’s face and hadn’t asked him if anywhere else was hurt. “All he needs is a day or two to recover then he’ll be golden. The boy’s got a tough soul, nothing’s gonna break him.”

Jensen liked to believe that.

They outdrove the snow but didn’t go too far south since it would be too hot for a dire wolf and the husky dogs. They found a temperature in between and settled in to put on shows for a few weeks. While they traveled Jensen mostly slept in the cab with Misha driving. As the days passed lots of people stopped by to see him, no one mentioned what happened but they were all nicer than before. Jensen accepted it tried to be nice back, he’d like to make friends that were humans along with his animal companions. 

Once they stopped and set up Jensen went about opening the cages and lifting the viewing flaps with Misha. He assured the man he could help and insisted he feed Jared like usual. Jensen rarely went against what anyone wanted but he was afraid Jared wouldn’t eat if it was Misha. 

“I was ready to write him off,” Jeff said conversationally as Jensen looked over his shoulder to watch the man approach him and Jared’s cage. Misha was just across the way feeding the trick dogs and Jeff had never scared Jensen, the unicorn was relaxed too. Still he stayed close to the cage, to Jared.

“It was a gamble to take him in, a dire wolf so damaged, but the fates put him in my path and it would have been rude to refuse, just like how I took you in.”

Jensen nodded uncertainly, but thought he liked the idea that he and Jared had something more in common. Jeff was good with words, he could make people hear what they wanted and get what he himself wanted as well Misha had said. Still Jensen was fairly sure he didn’t mean Jensen any harm.

“I’d been thinking of trying to sell him, people would buy him if for the pelt alone,” he explained and Jensen drew in a sharp breath of fear.

“But Misha’s said you and he get along well, that you’ve been in his cage and walked out unharmed.”

“Just, t-that night.”

“Ah, _that_ night.  He saved you then, they all did?”

Jensen just nodded; looking at the wolf lying down in the corner watching them silently.

“Do you think you could return the favor?” Jeff asked and Jensen blinked up at him. “I’d like you to try and train with Jared, have him do a few tricks for you that we could show to people, that way he could earn his keep.”

Jensen wasn’t sure if he could and he glanced over to Misha, watching the other man approached them.

“It’s possible, Jensen’s got Jared’s attention, if anyone here can train him it’ll be Jensen but it’ll be plenty of months beforehand, they still need a lot of time to work on trust way before training,” Misha announced but Jeff seemed fine with it, nodding along.

“It takes time I know, but Jensen’s a small boy and if he can tame this huge beast they’d make a good show,” he explained and Misha seemed hesitant but with Sannik right there he couldn’t help but agree, proving it really could be a way to make money for the circus.  

Jensen glanced at Jared and was ready for it when the wolf threw himself at the bars, making both of the men jump away startled. Jensen was beginning to see that the wolf was doing it mainly startle them, most animals desperate to escape clawed obsessively at the ground and Jensen had never seen Jared do that.

“If Jared takes to training it’ll be because he wants too,” Jensen advised quietly watching the big wolf slump down to sleep again as if he’d done nothing wrong.

“I’d have to agree,” Jeff mused but his voice was light not mad at Jared.

 

After that day Jensen was made the primary caretaker of Jared under Misha’s guidance. It was frustrating at first but when Jensen gave up on letting Misha try to make him dominate Jared and used bribing the wolf because he responded better it went easier. Misha didn’t much like it but Jensen was only trying to win Jared’s loyalty rather then actually train him so he got away with it. Jensen started sleeping in Jared’s cage more often, another thing Misha wasn’t keen on with Jared’s unpredictable behavior but the wolf never hurt Jensen intentionally. Sometimes he roughhoused a bit too hard but it was nothing really, Jensen had known pain a million times worse than the occasional scratch or bruise. Richard left him a little jar of oil to rub on the aches, there was a frog floating in the middle of the vial but Jensen knew it was Richard silly humor; he had a trailer full of such things and a crazy story behind everyone that was always different each time someone asked.  

Bonding with Jared and then training them to work together took almost three years, Jensen was fourteen when they did their first show. But to be fair to Jared, Jensen took a far longer time to get used to being in the spotlight then his wolf partner. Even after years of training for it, he couldn’t work up the nerve to talk to the crowd, Jeff would have to announce their shows. The man was fine with how long it took for Jensen and Jared to be ready, he never pushed them and so Jensen really wanted to do well for him. The show itself was a big production, all the shows were really and it made Jensen nervous to see all the time put into building the set, making music, and creating costumes for him. 

“Jeff’s doing a lot but it’ll pay off either way, Jared’s a huge freaking dire wolf, they’re rare in the wild much less among people and you’re a beautiful innocent looking kid, it’s the beast and the pure maiden storyline and that one has been popular for centuries.” Misha explained and Jensen frowned, picking the red jellybeans from his candy box and throwing them in the air and watching to see if Jared would catch the tiny sweet. The wolf was allowed out of his cage now but kept leashed securely. Still Jensen could see how much Jared liked to roll in the dirt these days and he was glad Jared could enjoy the simple pleasures, that he wanted too.

There were sitting in the grass under the warm sun among the circle of animal cages, most of the other animals were wandering the circus grounds as they pleased save for the giant anaconda T’sa who went nowhere without good reason, lazy snake.

“I’m not a maiden you know,” Jensen pointed out but Misha just snorted and the boy’s face burned red. He knew he was eye-catching in a weird way, fae, was what the fortuneteller Samantha said and Jensen liked that term better than _pretty._ Jeff did too because he set the design around a forest setting, a wild place where Jared would roam as a dire wolf lord. Jensen would play the lost child who tamed the great beast. Both of them had rehearsed a million times and they both knew each move and cue perfectly, they’d done it front of test audiences and everything. All the tricks Jensen had learned he was trained for hours on end until he could do them with comfort and safety. Blowing fire was the big finale he learned but it was nothing like the actual fireman himself could, but just enough to add drama. Jared surprisingly wasn’t remotely afraid of the flames like the trick dogs were. Back when they first started Jensen had thought they would do something more like those dogs did, a silly show with jumps and flips, not anything as elaborate as what they were actually doing, an entire serious production with dramatics.

The story was basically Jared and Jensen’s first meeting then becoming friends and bonding before the ‘monsters’ came to steal Jensen and Jared protecting him with Jensen fighting them off in the end to save his wolf. It seemed almost silly for him but everyone had assured him it was good, that he suited the role and he looked otherworldly astride Jensen’s back. Jeff would never have gone through with a show he didn’t like so Jensen knew it had to be at least ok.

“What if we mess up?”

“Play along, act like it was intentional, if you fall off Jared tumble down like it was supposed to happen, Jared will come over to check on you worriedly and you’ll climb back on. If Jared gets out of hand sooth him like you do with the petting, it’ll fit into the show. If he freezes up then move along without him, he always follows you in the end. Jeff’s written the show so that it’s pretty much impossible to mess up.”

“Except for the fire breathing, if I mess that up…”  

“You will once in awhile, even Eric has trouble some days, there will be someone up in the rafters to drop sparkles down and music to be qued for ‘magical fire’.”

“Gods,” Jensen sighed, embarrassed with the over the top show but knowing he had to do it and try his best for Jeff, that man had given him too much for Jensen to let him down. Jared huffed and Jensen watched him flop down beside Jensen and put his great head on his shoulder, looking at Jensen with wide gold eyes and then to the box of jellybeans meaningfully.

“You’ll get fat,” He sighed, but leaned his head on Jared’s and poured a handful for the beggar.

“…You’ll be fine, you and Jared are fascinating to watch, even when you’re sitting around, all you have to do is give the audience something to watch, something different from their mundane lives.” Misha mused and Jensen glanced over at him, wondering what could be interesting about a wolf with a sweet tooth. But he knew for a fact people did like to watch them, he’d looked up plenty of times to see people gazing their way. Jensen figured it had more to do with Jared than him but people insisted it was both of them; such a small boy with a great hulking beast like Jared seemed like a contradiction, it was intriguing. Jensen wasn’t sure if that would translate into a good show but what Jeff wanted of him he’d give, he owned the man all he had after all.

 

It pretty much _really_ was the maiden and the beast story retold; Jensen was in a loose flowing white shirt and old style pants, made to look out of a fairytale with leaves woven into his tousled hair. The makeup lady smothered his face and forearms with streaks of ash; artfully dirty she had called it. She also put a ton of makeup on him but Jensen knew everyone had to wear it because it was part of being in a stage show.

Everything was timed to music so he knew to take all his cues from it. Misha gave his shoulder a squeeze as Jensen sucked in a trembling breath. Eric the fire breather was there too, all three in the shadows as Jeff introduce the storyline. Jared was already walking around the platforms, moving from each one by his nose since treats were hidden for him to guide the wolf.

“Remember the mediation,” Eric reminded Jensen when his fingers shook and the boy nodded, trying to find his center and calm his breathing.

“You’ll do fine, just go out there and look as terrified as you feel,” Misha teased him gently and Jensen felt him push lightly on his shoulder to get him moving, his cue coming up now. With one last look at the two men who’d helped him train for three years now Jensen took his first step onto center stage.

He’d performed in other shows as a minor character and gotten used to being watched but he’d never been in the spotlight before. The lights were down low with one spot on him and Jensen couldn’t see the crowd at all in the shadows and it helped. He tried to pretend they weren’t there as he stumbled in the fake woods, falling down in time with the music and curling up scared and alone. It wasn’t hard to imagine really and his tears came easily. Jared didn’t miss his cue, he came right to Jensen and licked his face, whined as Jensen faked fear of him and then reached out trembling fingers as if for the first time, the scared boy daring to pet the great beast. Somewhere along the line Jensen just slipped into his role and focused only on that rather than the eyes on them.

They did mess up a few times, Jensen missed a move or Jared didn’t do his trick. There were platforms all over the stage with gaps and high jumps that Jensen and Jared had to leap around on, Jared did the more impressive jumps and one with Jensen on his back that made the crowd whisper. They skipped more then a few of the tricks they should have done but they got through the act, Jeff narrating it all through the speakers, his voice and the music directing the emotions.

When the music’s tempo turned dark and Jensen watched pieces of the stage shook and came to life, people in black suits and creepy masks coming from under the forest for him. The masks really were evil looking, twisted creepy faces that stared at him with led lights glowing in their eye sockets. But they didn’t look human; Jensen had no fear of them because his nightmares were plagued with _human_ faces. The design lady had made sure that while they were scary, Jensen himself wasn’t afraid of them. She was a nice to him, but always looked at Jensen like he was a kicked puppy. Still in the dark now with the music booming the masks were off putting and he fled from them with a touch of real fear, Jared jumping to his defense. The masks were all wood material and the people under them had suits to protect them as Jared lunged. They’d spent months and months making this into a game for Jared; the wolf would jump on one, bite a bit and then rush to the next, just like he was trained. When they circled him, surrounding the wolf the crowd couldn’t see the men under the suits rolling treats to Jared, rewarding him and distracting him.

With rising apprehension Jensen took the pouch placed by his knee and he took a few calming breaths like Eric taught him. The man was off stage watching, he’d worked with Jensen for six months to get this right and Jensen didn’t want to fail him anymore then Jeff. Sucking in a deep breath and filling his lung as much as he could, Jensen quickly got a mouthful of fuel and picked up the torch as he approached the ‘monsters’. When they turned to face him he blew has hard as he could and people in the crowd screamed outright as the fire came. He exhaled completely and was careful not to swallow as the monsters fled his fire. He reunited with Jared and the wolf took him on his back, walking off the stage as Jeff ended the story.

Once they were passed the stage curtains Misha was right there with the water and Jensen rinsed his mouth out furiously.

“I messed up, we missed half the jumps,” he said as soon as he could and Misha shook his head.

“They’re cheering, if they’re cheering it went fine,” the older man assured him and Jensen felt Jared press into him panting as the crowd did give a good loud applause.

“Wishing you could throw a knife worth a damn now?” Eric joked as he walked up to them and Jensen shrugged rising his mouth again. He really hated the taste of the gas but knife throwing had been horrid, he had no aim, and Jensen could have ended up hurting someone if his aim was off. If he messed up a fire breathing, it would be him to pay for it before anyone else.

“Go get some air, it’ll help the light headed feeling,” the professional fire breather counseled and Jensen nodded, stumbling out into the fresh air through the back entrance of the main tent. He and Jared shared some water; the wolf was pretty good at drinking it out of the bottle if Jensen titled it slowly for him.

Before he’d caught his breath Jeff came out looking for him, exhilarated as the crowds clapping followed him.

“Perfect! It was perfect, the way they stared at you two, they couldn’t look away! When you cried people in the audience did too, it went perfect!” He laughed, his bright grin making Jensen return with a shy one.

“They want you to go out and bow,” Jeff said but Jensen’s smiled died and he pushed into Jared’s fur.

“I-I…no please, I don’t- I just pretended they weren’t there,” he fumbled to explain to the man, to tell Jeff it was the only reason he’d been able to get through it.

“You should keep him tucked away, Jensen likes hiding to begin with and it’ll feed the crowds, if they want to see him again they’ll have to come to another show,” Misha suggested from where he lingered at the tent entrance and Jeff took to the idea immediately hurrying back into the ring to work the crowd. 

“Thanks,” Jensen said after and Misha shrugged easily.

“Just be careful, Jeff means well but he gets caught up in the shows, don’t let him push you for more than one a night.”

So once per day Jensen and Jared did their show, after the first handful it came easier, they found a rhythm and settled into it. Jeff was happy with it and they used the set for a sexy sultry dance show with beautiful gypsy girls and the anaconda T’sa. The main ring did the more lighthearted shows, the trapezes, the tightropes, the hoopers, acrobats, contortionists, and fire breathing, all the things a circus should have while the second tent held the more dramatic shows, stories unfolding with Jeff’s deep voice.

There was a certain undertone to all the invitations to the night shows they did, a sexual edge suggesting what they were without outright saying it. Like a dirty version of circus de soleil, the same unique style just more skin on display. In the nights _all_ the skin was on display, the belly dancers became strippers, erotica became the theme of every show and lots of the performers would spend the night with the customer for the right price.

“A brothel on the go,” Misha had laughed but Jensen knew that even he would slip off with women and men from the town, taking them into the private tents in the far back that were set up for sex. After years it didn’t faze Jensen, he’d learned it was just part of the business and something he didn’t have to join, Jeff had always stressed it was completely optional.  

 

After years of bonding with Jensen, Jared had become the boy’s constant shadow. Misha never liked it completely but he knew it gave Jensen confidence and Jared never had actually attacked anyone so the dire wolf was allowed to roam as he pleased. For the most part he trailed Jensen at all times and when he did slink off a quick call from the boy had the wolf returning. Jared usually only slipped off briefly to hunt when they were in a rural area, mainly rabbits. But regardless the wolf was Jensen’s self-appointed guardian and he kept a keen eye on strangers who got too close. Nothing detoured people quite like a giant wolf staring them down. So Jensen learned to be a little showy, to play into his role by letting his shirt hang off his shoulder, or looking up from under his eyelashes. Alona tutored him on it, how to look innocent and vulnerable for the crowds.    So eyes would watch him, look at him and think

So eyes would watch him, look at him and think _pretty_ but Jensen had learned not be afraid, because he had a great big wolf beside him and pocket knife that the knife thrower had given him. Because Jensen understood there was something about him that made people want in a dirty way. It was why the show had worked out, why people liked to come and see him tremble in fear over and over, the circus played on it to make money. But just because he looked it didn’t mean he had to be weak, Misha had taught him. The man used to keep a close eye on him at night, guilt in his gaze after Jensen’s attack. But as the months tinkered by Misha and other circus performs showed Jensen how to defend himself. Someone always checked up on him, they did whole rounds of the grounds every night now and as time passed Misha stopped being so worried. Jensen never understood why the man felt at fault for someone else’s actions but when he’d tried to ask Misha had just insisted he should have stayed that night. That they should have dealt with Sarge long before he crossed the line. Nothing Jensen said ever changed Misha’s mind but as the years slipped by the shadows in his eyes faded and Jensen was happy to see them go. He could defend himself now, he was armed and he had Jared, a big mean dire wolf to look out for him.

They’d been doing the show for little over half a year now and he was used to the attention that it brought him, Jensen knew to have Jared close when he wandered alone in case someone was watching him too keenly. He’d just turned fifteen yesterday and was in good spirits still, there had been a birthday party for him and everything. Jensen never liked the spotlight of the show but when he was under the attention of the people he considered friends he found it warmed him. He wasn’t even upset when Jared ate his birthday cake, face first into the icing with one huge bite. Jensen smiled at the memory as he hugged his cheek to Jared’s muzzle and caught the faint scent of icing still.

“You glutton,” he teased as they strolled along by moonlight and faint lamps around the camp.

It was well into the midnight hours when Jensen headed back to the animal cages but he had no fear about walking the shadows. Jared was right by him, rubbing up close as they made their way in the darkness towards their bed. The tents were lit from within and cast obscene images, couples writhing as they muffled their moans pointlessly, their silhouettes showing what they where up to clearly. Jensen had sat and watched them a few times back when he’d first developed sexually. The urges confused him as he watched people fucking, peeking in the tents sometimes to see skin. Now they just seemed sort of dull, he’d seen it for years and it was old news by now.

Yawning he stretched his arms and went by the main evening show tent. Pulling the flap a touch he saw the current act. There was only one light on, shining directly down on the ring and dark heavy shadows swallowed the people in the stands, hid their faces as they watched something obscene. The dog trainer was a pretty redhead, her features twisted in pleasure as she pushed back at the dog on her back, a wet sound accompanying her moaning as the dog pounded at her. Jensen could see the shine of the dog tag bouncing around on the collar she wore. He knew she had a ‘tail’ pushed up into her backside and that the dogs were trained to lead her by the leash.

“People come for what they can’t get anywhere else,” Jeff had said once and Jensen supposed it was true. There was a man with many piercings and tattoos who dominated people, whipped them and poured hot wax all over them, all sorts of things. There was an older teenage girl who was as small as Jensen who would dress in clothing befitting a little girl, she played her role as men she called ‘daddy’ put their hands on her. There was also an older man looking for his daughter or son to play with, all sorts of people who played to various fetishes. They offered these people something dirty and obscene so they paid ridiculous amounts of money for it. The police never came and Jensen supposed it had something to do with how they never paid fees for where they camped, that people never complained about them setting up outside their towns. The circus was just accepted, for all it’s shows and Jensen didn’t see a point in questioning it. He knew they were different, Richards’s medicines were strange things but they always worked and Jensen was beginning to see that it wasn’t normal in the outside world.  

The boy watched Julie moan under the German shepherd for a moment longer before he dropped the tent flap and continued on to the animal cages. Although he couldn’t see the people in the stands watching her, he could hear them, the low panting and the wet sounds of them masturbating, Jensen never knew what to think of that. Julie liked it though; she said she loved doing something so dirty with all those eyes on her, watching, as she acted so ‘nasty’. Jensen hadn’t understood the appeal really but he was a little odd when it came to sex.

Fifteen could be considered young but Jensen had spent four years among a circus that used sex as a trade. So when he got curious he’d had no trouble finding people to help him sate it. His night with Alona had been horridly awkward as she teased him gently and then concluded that women where not his ‘flavor’. They’d spent the rest of the night looking at gay porn and Jensen had to admit she was right. Now he spent his days looking for the right boy, he wanted someone close to his age rather then anyone older, the idea of a grown man touching him left him cold, his uncle and Sarge always flashing in his mind. Still Jensen wouldn’t deny his tastes were towards the masculine gender, as he started looking at guys, really looking, he could feel a pull of desire, admire the curve of broad shoulders or like the way a beard could look if done right. He’d gotten a hold of some sexual toys and been experimenting, figuring things out at his own pace. He liked the stretch inside him, he knew that much already.

 

The summer heat had Jared panting and Jensen agreed silently, feeling sweat trickle down his shoulder blades. They were in the south where the nights were just has scorching as the days. Jensen reached the animal cages and took off his sweat damp shirt and discarded his jeans and shoes. When he put a hand on Jared’s back the wolf held still as the boy slipped onto his back in just his boxers. Jared was a dire wolf and could handle Jensen’s slight weight easily and as long as he didn’t grow up to be a line backer Jared would probably always be able to carry him. When they first tried this it had been ridiculous, Jared didn’t like Jensen on his back and Jensen had no balance and always fell off him. But Jeff had insisted it was a crucial element of the show and now Jensen was thankful that the man had pushed them to master it since it was something Jensen loved these days. It showed how far they had come has partners that Jared bore him so calmly and it always let him ride.

Checking on the animals Jensen made sure they were fine before he and Jared went for a midnight run. They left the circus grounds and crossed the quiet highway to the public campsite by the light of the moon. There was a quiet in the air that Jensen loved, the stillness of the whole world it seemed like. The campsite was covered in trees and foliage that covered them as they slinked by campers and tents with the river set as their destination. They’d gone every night for a swim and the water was perfectly cool.

When they reached the shore Jared plowed right in, Jensen still on his back as they where pulled by the current. Jensen left the wolf’s back as he swam and sighed happily in the relief of the water’s chill. While he paddled around Jared just drank half the damn river and pretty much puked it right back up immediately.

“Why do you always do that,” Jensen said with disgust as he swam up current to avoid the vomit floating down stream. They swam about lazily, Jensen leaving his boxers on a rocky ledge so they could dry out for when he left the water. For a little while it was just the quiet and Jensen, letting the current pull him a bit before he swam back upstream all under the gaze of the moon and stars. Jared started to swim with him eventually, going upstream and then down, chasing each other loosely and splashing water, it was a childish thing really but one Jensen had never known it in his past and so treasured it now and he huffed a laugh and splashed Jared in the face. These were the few things he could share with his wolf, Jared never judging Jensen, never looking sad and pitying him in that way Jensen was coming to resent.

 

“You’re that boy from the show,” a voice called, soft with something like awe as Jensen whirled in the water and found a teenager on the shore staring at him. Jensen bit his lip as he felt mortified to be caught skinny-dipping with his dire wolf.

It was a boy, older then Jensen by some, maybe seventeen or so. The way he looked lacked anger and Jensen knew in the back of his head he was doing nothing wrong. Still he flushed shamefully as he swam to shore and looked up at the stranger.

“Please don’t tell,” he asked quietly, knowing Jeff would be pissed to learn he’d taken Jared out of the grounds and right passed a camp full of people. Jared had never hurt anyone but he’d never completely tamed either.

“I won’t,” the teenager fumbled to reply right away as he grinned and ducked down to peer at Jensen, looking over his bare chest with a blush of his own. Jensen blinked in surprise but then reappraised the boy in a new light. He could see that the teenager was attracted to him and he wondered if this was the perfect opportunity.  

“Your name’s Jensen right?”            

After he nodded the boy introduced himself as Adam. He sat by the shore watching Jensen and Jared frolic, Jensen maybe letting his hips go above water level a few times. It was exciting he decided, a chance for him to experiment a little and not have any expectations after, they’d be leaving in a few days.

“It must be amazing, to live among the circus, travel all over and have no worries,” Adam mused and Jensen knew the dreamy tone well enough. Lots of people, kids mostly, thought the circus was some sort of escape from life, an easy existence where there was no hardship.

“I train for hours to do shows, wear caked on makeup and then deal with perverted old men after. When I’m not doing that I’m shoveling animal shit or packing up camp,” Jensen explained, watching Jared try and bite at the reflection of the moon in the water.

“I’m still learning to read because I never went to school and I won’t ever. I don’t have a family, no mom or dad… people always tell me I’m lucky but I think it’s the other way around really.”

Adam had enough sense to look contrite, glancing back at the campsite where his family probably was. “When push comes to shove I’d never give up my family,” he agreed and Jensen liked him a little more for it, some teenagers insisted the hated theirs. Why would they claim such a thing of people who loved them? Who never hurt them intentionally; they didn’t understand what it truly meant to have an abusive family Jensen would think.

“But you have to admit it, it’s amazing to live among creatures like you do, something out of a fantasy novel,” Adam pointed out and Jensen blinked, glancing at Jared.

“They’re not common in the normal world,” he agreed, knowing it was true from the way customers talked.

“They don’t exist at all,” corrected Adam and Jensen blinked over at him in confusion prompting the teenager on. “Most people think it’s all a ruse, that you guys use mechanical creatures and stuff, unicorns and gryphons aren’t real. Magic isn’t real. Like the healer guy at your circus, my grandma is swearing up and down her ankles don’t hurt anymore after he gave her some goop with crickets in it to put on them but it can’t be real. Medicine doesn’t work that way, not that instant with such mundane ingredients.”

“It only works if you believe it,” Jensen echoed Richards motto faintly, he’d never thought not to believe before and it seemed impossible to image a world that didn’t.   

“I never knew it was so different away from the circus,” he admitted and Adam gave a nod, watching Jensen float along the water as Jared paddled around deeper.

“I’m lucky to have my family but you are too, to have that kind of stuff in your life.”

Not knowing what to say Jensen swam out further and mucked around with Jared for awhile, trying to put his mind off the curious things Adam had given him to think on. It did explain a lot, why people held such wonder when the saw the circus.

“Have you ever seen Princess Mononoke?” Adam asked from shore and Jensen shook his head. Sometimes he and Alona went into towns to watch movies but Jensen had never heard of that one.

“It’s about a girl raised by wolves, you remind me of her kinda, the way you ride your wolf.”

Jensen figured it was compliment so he smiled, he used the water to easily settle on Jared’s back and guide him from the water, the other boy watching wide-eyed. Jensen felt shy but he’d learned to hide that and he wasn’t really nervous, he couldn’t have picked a better situation with Jared right there in case he needed him. Adam was nice, he looked cute and Jensen liked how he talked, not full of teenage arrogance or whining.

“Do you wanna see it?”

It took Jensen a moment to figure out what was being offered.

“T-the movie?” He guessed, not very good at picking up subtlety and wondering if he missed something.

“Yeah.”

 

So Jensen watched the movie with Adam. The teenager went back to his camp and brought a big fluffy towel, some beef jerky, and a psp that had the movie on it. Jensen had never been allowed such things as a child, he’d barely ever seen tv at all much less any other electronic so they were a little off putting for him. He did have an iphone but he never really used it unless he took the rare trip into town with someone. Alona had a tv and dvd player in her trailer and she let him watch movies whenever he wanted but in all honesty Jensen liked to pass his time doing something productive or nothing at all. An after effect of working as soon as he could walk he supposed, he never felt truly at ease unless he was busy. Still he wrapped himself in the towel, helped Adam feed Jared some beef jerky and keep his fingers and then they huddled in close and watched the cartoon unfold. It was interesting enough, Jensen would have to ask Alona to find it for him though because his focus was more on the teenager pressed against him than the movie.

Jared was off to the side sleeping as Jensen and Adam laid out on their stomachs side by side on a flat rock along the river, hidden by the trees from the campers. Adam dropped his face to Jensen’s shoulder and he glanced at the older boy but let him, feeling Adam scoot a little closer and put an arm around Jensen’s thin shoulders. Jensen looked over at Jared, the wolf was watching them, not alert but looking and it was enough to ease any apprehension in Jensen. He smiled at Adam and ducked his head, feeling the boy press kisses to Jensen’s shoulder and moving in, to the back of his neck as he moved over Jensen.

The boy glanced over at his wolf each time he felt anything fearful pass through him. This wasn’t Sarge or his uncle he reminded himself, looking over his shoulder and feeling Adam kiss his cheek.

For a moment he just sort of settled there, waiting almost and Jensen not knowing what was expected uncertainly looked back at the movie. It was strange and awkward for them both, clearly first times on both ends but Adam had condoms and lube in the little bag he’d pulled his psp from. He took them out and Jensen listened as he opened the bottle and slicked his fingers. The movie cast a glow on them as Jensen dropped his head to his forearms and gasped at the first wet touch along the cleft of his ass.

Jensen felt the stretch of fingers sinking into him, he liked that, liked someone else doing it as he forgot the movie and pressed his face into his forearm tighter, moaning a breath as Adam fumbled but managed to touch him just right. Too soon his fingers were gone and Jensen heard the soft crinkle of a condom. He glanced over to Jared, who was still watching, a little weirdly focused, but it comforted Jensen. He took a relaxing breath, the same calming maneuvers just before he blew the fire.

“I’m gonna…” Adam said and Jensen nodded, making his body relax because it would make it go easier.

It hurt, the burn wasn’t over the top, mainly focused along the rim of his hole, it didn’t like stretching so wide. But on the inside he felt full and the friction was nice. He adjusted to the bite of it and Adam panted in his ear. The teenager shoved too much too fast and Jensen winced, but kept quiet and let it happen. His virginity was being given up, on his own terms without anyone making him and that made it perfect for Jensen. Even if the sex was awkward, neither of them looking at one another as Adam shoved without a rhythm, stumbled to find one and giving a sudden punched out groan as he came abruptly. He pulled away, slid free before Jensen could even get use to it but he didn’t mind. He smiled at the other boy and Adam grinned, pressing another cute kiss to Jensen’s bony shoulder before he reached took Jensen’s hip and coaxed him to roll on his side so Adam could wrap a hand around Jensen’s cock.

A gentleman then.

It felt good, better than his own hand and Jensen came just a rushed as Adam, spilling on the towel with Adam pressed to his back and Jared in front of him, watching as Jensen whimpered through his climax.

Jensen felt giddy afterwards, smiling stupidly with Adam as they cuddled up close in the night heat. They talked more about pointless things, Jensen asked about normal life for Adam and in turn he told the other teen about his own life. Pressed in close they eventually dozed off under the open sky.

  

It was near morning when Jensen woke up. Adam was beside him and Jared on his other side, a strange man looking at them. Jensen blinked completely awake as the man just stared openly, looking over every inch of Jensen’s nude body exposed in the pink hue of the sky. Red faced Jensen scrambled onto Jared’s back and felt bad for not having real chance to say goodbye to Adam as the other boy woke and blinked sleepily at Jensen as he made his escape. The exclamation of ‘dad!’ by Adam made Jensen feel worse as he slunk off to the circus grounds. At least it wasn’t some pervert he told himself; he’d left Adam with someone safe, embarrassing but safe.

It was the sleeping hours at the circus, the night shows done and the customers all gone so it was near five in the morning he figured. This was when everyone settled in for some shuteye and Jensen, naked on Jared’s back blushed as he made his way to the animal cages.

Chris, one of the strong men, did a double take and then grinned as Jensen and Jared hurried past. A few people stayed up to keep an eye on things and Chris was at the entrance, on guard duty. Despite his leer the other man had no real sexual heat to him as he looked at Jensen so it wasn’t really uncomfortable for Jensen, just embarrassing because he knew the whole grounds would know about him coming back at dawn, riding Jared _naked_. When they got to the cages Jensen grateful slipped from Jared’s back, his backside a tad sore as he reached and undid the latch to Jared’s cage and followed the wolf in, bolting the door behind him.

Jensen had sort of moved in with his dire wolf.

He only had a single case for all his belongings; it was just casual clothing and his old stuffed dog. All his performance stuff was kept in the costume trailer and all his electronics, his phone and a few dvds were in Alona’s trailer where there was power to make them work. He had a few trinkets here and there but nothing worth anything. He liked the rainbows of crystals so he hung a few up between the bars that Richard had given him. There was a single book with him, he bored them from Samantha, she had a big library and didn’t mind keeping what books Jensen bought even though they were meant for younger kids, Misha was helping him learn to master reading.

Jensen knew it was a little strange that he didn’t have his own trailer or share one with somebody. But he felt weird having too much clutter around him and he didn’t like the idea of being in close quarters with another person. He liked the plain wood panels of the cage, they reminded him of where he grew up in a comforting way and the cage itself was large, it fit them both easily with ample room to move around. There were rugs put down, blankets and pillows that Jared and he shared easily. The wolf had learned not to be messy in their shared ‘room’. There was a curtain along the inside of the bars and Jensen closed it tightly, it was heavy and it would help keep the sun’s heat out. Once that was done Jensen flopped into the bedding, ready to sleep the morning away. They had a show at four he’d have to be awake a two to get ready, Misha would wake them though, Jared always ate the alarms since they annoyed him.

Jensen tried to sleep but his mind felt more inclined to turn the night over in his head. He liked Adam, what they did had felt ok and Jensen didn’t regret it but…he was left feeling off somehow, empty in a weird non-physical way. There wasn’t a way to explain it really, maybe he’d rushed to fast to have sex or it had something to do with his dark past, with being _pretty_. Jensen clutched a pillow and felt a stray tear trickled down his cheek, his chest aching with emptiness as he thought of Adam and his family, of all the things the boy had that Jensen never would.

Jared snuffled his face, surprising him as the wet nose poked his cheek and licked his tear away. The wolf made a worried whine and nosed at Jensen sniffing him over for some hurt as Jensen tried to calm down so he could soothe his wolf.

He jerked again when he felt the sudden wet rasp of the wolf’s tongue along his backside. Jensen jerked away, eyes huge as he turned to Jared. The wolf wagged his tail and followed Jensen, pressing his cold nose along the curve of the boy’s ass while they tumbled about. The wolf thought it a game and Jensen struggled to push his massive head away from his bare backside.

“Jared! No,” Jensen hissed, trying to be quiet as his wolf flashed him a canine grin and shoved his face in Jensen’s crotch again. His warm tongue glided along Jensen’s sore hole, the touch startling and unexpectedly exhilarating. Jensen bit his lip and stopped trying to push the wolf away; it wasn’t like he was new to bestiality with half the evening shows about it. But Jared had never taken interest in this before, neither of them had really. Jared had sniffed and watched when Jensen masturbated but he’d nothing beyond his usual interest. But now his tongue glided over Jensen’s body and the pleasure of it caught the boy off guard, he hadn’t expected it to feel so good.

The easy rhythm of his tongue made Jensen shiver a bit; he laid back slowly and then carefully spread his legs a little, letting Jared do as wanted as pleasure trickled through him.

Adam had felt good but this, this was _amazing_.

Rimming.

Jensen though distantly, he’d heard gay men loved it and now he knew why, his legs spreading wider as he swallowed a pant and closed his eyes, feeling each wet rasp over his hole up over his sack a few times as well, along the curve of his thigh. Jensen wasn’t sure why but the slither of Jared’s long flat tongue on his thigh was just as amazing as when he dove back in and lapped at his hole again. The spit felt warm and his skin tingled under it. Jensen lifted himself from the floor a little so Jared could really get at him.

Each touch made Jensen start and he fumbled to take hold of himself, jerking off furiously as Jared’s tongue brought him off better then Adam’s hands had. It had felt nice to have the boy jerk him off but it was amazing to have a wolf lick him out.

Jensen whimpered when he came, Jared dragging his tongue and stopping midway, the wet pressure still there before he finished the lap and then moved to clean Jensen’s cock. The boy lay slack under the huge dire wolf, watching as Jared’s tongue washed over his stomach to get at the white splatter there.

Jensen had never taken much interest in the dog show; he’d seen Julie plenty of times and never felt much more than a passing interest. Maybe it was because she was a girl? Jensen wasn’t sure why, maybe it was because it was Jared, and Jared was special. But that had felt amazing, by far his best sexual experience so far.

Jared’s tail waved a touch before he nuzzled Jensen’s hip, poking and pawing at it. Jensen moved without thinking as he rolled over with Jared nudging him further until he was on his stomach. The wolf’s muzzle shoved between his legs again, licking eagerly at Jensen’s hole as the pleasure hummed there again. This time though Jared’s tongue didn’t stay and the wolf stood over Jensen. 

After a moment, Jared pawed at Jensen’s side again and hooked under his hip, pulling him up into the air. Going up on his knees the boy spread his legs thinking Jared wanted better access to his body. So he startled when he felt the tickle of fur on his ass and he looked over his shoulder, seeing Jared thrusting himself wildly. 

Jensen stared at the pink tip poking from Jared’s sheath and realized what the dire wolf was trying to do.

Jared wanted to fuck him.

He’d never taken any interest in anything like that before, not with any of the female dogs or any human. Julie had tried to coax him a few years ago but Jared hadn’t cared for it at all for it. But now he whined and licked Jensen’s ear before his paw hooked on Jensen’s hip and pulled him up again, trying to find a position to mount.

Immediately Jensen was glad Jared wasn’t trying to it like the dogs did with all his upper weight on Jensen’s back, he’d squish him. Jared was closer to the size of the horses then the dogs. Jensen looked up at the wolf’s sheath, seeing the tip sliding down a touch more and he remembered how Julie did it with one of the stallions. The boy considered his options for a moment before he moved from under Jared and opened the cage door a touch, no one was around so Jensen reached down and grabbed the stool left beside the stairs to the cage.

Jared gave his backside a few licks making Jensen start and then glare as he pulled the door closed and bolted it again. The stool was fairly high and when Jensen put a cushion on it, it put him at a good height for Jared. The dire wolf sniffed at Jensen again before he moved over the boy, his chest brushing over Jensen’s back now.

Nervously, Jensen clenched at one of the stool’s legs and wondered if this was a good idea or not. He was still slicked and opened from Adam though and it would be much different he figured.

Jared’s cock pushed against the back of Jensen’s thigh and Jared gave a little thrust, the power behind it making it hurt a little. Bent over the stool, Jensen spread his legs more and tried to help the wolf line himself up.

Jensen felt over eager, more than with Adam as he fumbled to get Jared into him, curious if it would feel much different. When the wolf lunged hard Jensen winced, certain he’d have a bruise on his thigh tomorrow as Jared shoved again and this time got closer. With Jensen’s finger’s guiding him Jared’s tip found it’s way to his little hole.

Although Jensen had seen Julie with the dogs before he was still caught off guard when Jared just slammed into him. Pain burned suddenly and Jensen struggled to escape but Jared’s weight kept him pinned to the stool as the animal pushed himself deep into Jensen, forcing him too full as Jensen whimpered. Tears burned in his eyes as the huge, huge cock in him forced his insides to open up. He doubled over the stool, hands clenching at the legs as Jared’s hips started pivoting.

He was an animal, Jensen reminded himself as he clenched his teeth in pain. Julie often said her dogs only knew instinct, the mount, ride, and tie.

Jared had to be the same because the dire wolf’s hips rocked furiously, pounded into Jensen and punched out gasps from him. The ache of being filled burned but the longer it happened the more his body adjusted. It still hurt but it wasn’t anything agonizing. Jensen closed his eyes and focused on the good parts, the full feeling that made him feel like he might burst if Jared fucked any harder. It was intense but he liked that, liked how it made him feel. As the dire wolf fucked him his long cock was swelling up, Jensen had seen dog’s do it when Julie sucked on them and now he imagined it happening in him. The red length pumping into his body growing thicker by the second until finally it would be too big to come out and Jensen would be tied to Jared.

Claimed.

It wasn’t anything like being forced but rather claimed, it was a subtle difference but it meant the world to the boy, Jensen had offered and Jared had accepted. The stool’s legs lifted and rocked as Jared rode Jensen’s body, the wolf starting to pant as he kept up the frantic rhythm, never faltering as he fucked Jensen with powerful lunges.  

Jensen whimpered but stopped trying to pull away, letting himself go limp and doing his breathing exercises and Jared rode him furiously. The dire wolf had a lot of strength in his hind legs and the stool tipped precariously has Jensen struggled to keep it upright, reaching out to stable himself on the back of Jared’s front leg. The wolf’s shoving went even faster, a blur of friction now but Jared pulled out less, his cock swelling up inside Jensen as the boy gasped out. He dearly hoped no one was near the cage because there was too much incriminating noise not to know what was going on.

Jensen’s arched his back, got his feet flat and found his balance just as Jared gave a rough lunge, his cock pushing all the way in now as the knot was swallowed by Jensen’s hole. It ached from being so full but it was a feeling Jensen knew he liked instantly, the wolf’s motion’s tapered off as Jensen felt the throbbing inside him. Knotted, they had to be knotted now and Jensen reached back and felt it. Jared’s cock was buried and Jensen winced as his fingers touched his raw hole gently, feeling the bulge on the inside. Jared was panting heavily and each motion of breath Jensen could feel inside himself, the cock twitching and jerking around inside him as it pumped him full of wolf seed, the cock in him still swelling up even more.

Blushing, Jensen kept his ass poised up high, his legs nearly straight as he put his own weight on the stool with one arm so he could reach between his legs and touch himself. Jensen was surprised to find his skin soaked, warm clear liquid coated his thighs and trailed all down his legs, the blankets soiled under them as it even dripped off the end of his own cock. No wonder it sounded so wet when Julie and her dogs performed. Jensen closed his fingers around himself and jerked off as he felt Jared filling him up, used the excess wolf seed to slick his member up. As he stroked himself furiously Jensen could almost swear his stomach was bulging a little due to Jared’s sheer size. The thought of it was what made the boy come as Jared shifted above him and the slight movement inside Jensen’s hole made the climax amazing.

They stayed stuck for a really, really long time. Jensen wasn’t sure exactly how long but it was enough for him to calm down and get used to the full feeling. To get excited from it as he rubbed his stomach and could definitely feel a little bump there. They were tied long enough for Jensen to jerk off all over again as he muffled his gasping and came a fourth time that night.

When Jared pulled away Jensen wasn’t ready and he hissed in pain as Jared yanked free, the enormous length coming out with a wet sound, the clear dire wolf’s seed running all down Jensen’s thighs as he dropped to the floor and felt his legs cramp. Wet slurping came as Jared cleaned himself and after a bit he moved to lick at Jensen’s ass. His hole was tender and he jumped at the touching but Jared insisted, using a paw to pin the boy as he cleaned him up. Jensen was on his stomach and he whimpered, as his hips rolled against his will. His body so tired but the feeling of Jared’s insisting tongue pushing into him, going deep into his hole because it was so stretched, felt like tortuous pleasure. Jensen came a fifth time, humping the blankets with Jared’s long tongue over his hole. Not long after he drifted off to an exhausted sleep and he missed his show, claiming illness when Misha came looking for him as he curled under a blanket to hide his used body with Jared curled in close.

For the pain of it and the ache that he felt for days afterward, Jensen let Jared mount him again a week later when the wolf showed interest. Sex with Adam had been good but it was intense with Jared, not just physically but emotionally too. Jensen loved Jared and the boy was certain that was why it felt so amazing to let Jared have him, because they weren’t just fucking, they were lovers. There was no empty feeling afterward like with Adam.

 

For the first time Jensen felt normal. Nothing about the situation was remotely akin to it, but he himself felt normal. Teenage boys were supposed to be horny, always wanting sex and previously Jensen had never felt that. But now he was stupidly hungry for Jared, every night, in the mornings, just after the show, anytime they could grab Jensen and Jared would spend it tied together.

Richard had been amused and teasing but he provided Jensen with a lotion that would sooth the ache of his hole after sex. As he was told Jensen used it every day even when they didn’t mate. When the little jar was all gone, Jensen no longer hurt as bad during or after sex. There was still a sting but it was much more bearable now and when Richard asked Jensen reported so with a blush as the man laughed and asked Jensen who his mystery lover was. Despite all his teasing though, Richard didn’t tell anyone, otherwise everyone would be asking him and they weren’t. The boy was grateful for it; he didn’t want people interrupting his time with Jared.  

Julie’s shows changed for Jensen, he watched them more often, took peeks and noted her position as she let the dogs or the stallion take her. Jensen wanted to try all the different ways and Jared was always accommodating as long as he got his knot buried deep. They best position was on the bench Jensen kept in their cage. It was the perfect height and Jensen could lay over it on his stomach or back and let Jared claim him. He loved laying on his back with his legs pushed towards his chest, his backside exposed and offered while Jensen could pet along Jared’s sides and thrust himself against the wolf’s furry belly. Yes, Jensen loved that position.

 

“Something’s changed between you two,” Misha pointed out a few months after Jensen and Jared became lovers. The two were sitting in the grass together, snuggled up and sharing cotton candy. Misha sat against a loading bin and peered at the two of them musingly.

“We’re best buddies now,” Jensen agreed lightly, licking his lips as he pulled off another piece of fluffy candy and let Jared take it. The wolf had once been growly over his food but he shared with Jensen freely now, even brought him back a rabbit now and then. It was little things like that Misha and others were noticing, not a huge change but a subtle one they said. The wolf had always accepted Jensen, bonded with him but it was different now, overprotective in a new way that no one could place but all sensed. Misha watched Jensen for a moment and that prompted Jared to turn his golden gaze on the man in a silent warning. Jared was certainly more possessive, wearier of people around Jensen now. Jealous, was what Misha announced and Jensen just shrugged.

When he rubbed Jared’s ears lightly the dire wolf turned into a puppy for him, completely relaxed and playful. Jensen crawled right on top of Jared and the wolf didn’t turn weary, his tail wagged as the two rolled around in the grass. While Jensen could touch Jared previously it had been within a certain boundary, a respectable contact was only allowed. Now it was full on contact whenever either one pleased, the boy could tug Jared’s ear without getting a growl. The entire circus noticed the shift and plenty of people speculated, most thinking Jared had finally come to trust the boy completely but Misha said he thought there was more to it. Later on when the truth came out, Misha would admit to feeling stupid for not catching on right away because when you looked for it, it was obvious.  

 

Jensen was sixteen the first time he and Jared put on a night show. Julie had taken ill and missed three shows in a row. Bad luck had put them in a city where her shows were the most called for and people’s patience had run thin. Jeff had tried to find someone else willing to commit bestiality but no one would, Alona would have suited with her slip of a build, but her lip curled in disgust as the suggestion.   

“That’s Julie’s perv not mine.”

Jensen had always felt he owed Jeff a debt he couldn’t repay and he knew the man was fond of it, that Jensen would do anything asked of him. It annoyed Misha and Alona sometimes but the fact of the matter was Jeff didn’t really abuse it.

Still, while Jared and Jensen finished up their scheduled show - Jensen was currently playing the wild child now with his loyal wolf companion - Jeff watched them with speculation.

The question was there on the tip of his tongue, Jensen could see it as he and Jared tumbled about the stages. It had been fourteen months since Jensen had first let Jared claim him and there were rumors about them now. Jensen never took to anyone else sexually, committed to his wolf he supposed. So people talked, customers and other circus members, they watched Jensen and Jared interact with gossip on their tongues but Jensen was used to it. People talking about had never upset Jensen, his actions were more important to him then their words. Jeff was usually on his side with that matter, but this evening was the first time Jensen had seen the man watching him with that look, wondering if those rumor were true or not.

The show finished with his fire breathing, he was starting to get decent at it, and then both he and Jared gave a bow to the applause and left the stage. Jensen had gotten used to being in the spotlight but he’d never clamor for it like some of the others did, he worked to please Jeff and earn his keep not for people to stare at him.  

 

“…-not a good idea, he’s way too young,” Misha was saying, frowning at Jeff as Jensen approached the two. They were standing off to the side of the platforms that made up the forest stage just behind the curtains and Jensen stood higher then them both on the high platform, squatting down to talk with them.

“Too young for what?” He questioned even though he knew, there were men in expensive clothing in the crowd today, all watching him with eyes that screamed _pretty_. They way they watched Jensen and Jared, it was clear they were looking to see something obscene.

“Nothing,” Misha dismissed but Jeff frowned up at him watching Jared come to slobber on his shoulder, dripping water from his muzzle.

“Jerk,” Jensen huffed, watching the droplets run down his bare chest and smear his war paint costuming. Still he curled an arm around Jared’s neck and nuzzled him affectionately.

“Julie’s show is sorely missed, we’ve got some high rollers in the crowd and it’s been three cancellations, the evening shows make up a large chunk of our income,” Jeff explained and Jensen nodded. People paid a hefty price for the day shows and the night ones were triple, illegal acts and creatures known only in myth. They cost a small fortune.

“I’d like you to do a show, you’re very sought after for your looks, plenty of customers have asked about you. You could do something minor, let Julies dog’s lick you or something-”

“I can’t.” Jensen cut in and Misha gave a nod quickly, Jeff stopping and his shoulders dropping a little. Jensen felt it was bad that he liked teasing the man; he blamed Misha for such behaviors he was developing.

“I mean, Jared won’t take lightly to me being unfaithful,” he added after a beat and felt his face flush as he admitted for the first time what was between them. Misha and Jeff both looked taken aback for a split second and Jensen took a strange pleasure in it. Everyone thought he was a meek broken boy and Jensen liked breaking that picture.

“Do you think you two could do an evening show?” Jeff finally asked, excitement beginning to show on his face as he realized how popular Jared and Jensen would be in a night show.

Jensen nodded, knowing for a few months they would eventually. This was their life and what they did together was something people would pay a great deal to see, it would earn their keep as much as their day shows. Jared’s fur tickled his face and Jensen pressed into it for comfort from his nerves.

 

“Are you sure?” Misha had asked later when they were alone and Jensen nodded.

“Me and Jared have been like that for a long time now, we might as well put on a show with it. I don’t mind. I wouldn’t have offered if I did.”

 It was still nerve-wracking the first time, like any new show it was fear and exhilaration mixed together. There was no time to make a show so Jensen would just go out there and let Jared claim him in front of everyone.

The teenager stripped down bare behind the curtain and wrapped a long veil around his body, it was sheer and covered his face without obscuring his view. Jensen let the long ends hang down his chest and back, just barely covering him. Jeff politely didn’t leer at him as he watched Jensen slip on to Jared’s back and wait for his signal to enter the stage, his body already open and slicked for their union.

The lights dropped down low and the music played a soft melody as Jared and Jensen took to the ring. They made a lazy circle and Jensen slid his legs along Jared’s fur, his fingers combing through the texture. It was similar to what he did in the day show but this time he ducked his head and didn’t try to look innocent about it.

Jensen glanced over at Jeff and the man nodded, letting Jensen know it looked sensual instead of silly. Still he felt jittery with nerves as he let the veil fall away from his face. He could feel people watching him, staring at his exposed skin as Jensen slipped from Jared’s back and let the veil fall away.

The stage was raised slightly and in the center was a low bench that Jensen climbed onto, crawling on his hands and knees. He dropped his gaze from the view of the customers and glanced to where Jeff was hidden the man made a motion and Jensen puzzled for a second before he figured it out and lowered his chest, pressed his cheek down to the wood of the bench and waved his ass high in the air.

He could hear people groaning, heavy breathing and the slick slap of stroking. Jensen tried to ignore that, to block them out as he waved his rear again and called Jared softly. The wolf approached and sniffed at him, the scent of lube on Jensen a go-ahead sign normally but Jared hesitated. Jensen had furiously taught him not to ever mount the boy in public and not the dire wolf was confused which Jensen understood. He lifted his torso from the bench and pushed against Jared, rubbing along him and dropping his head to nuzzle the wolf’s stealth. It was a clear gesture and it reassured Jared and the wolf gave Jensen a few tentative licks, his long flat tongue running along the curve of Jensen’s ass and zeroing in on his hole. Jensen pressed his face back down and sighed as the wolf licked at him. Jared was thorough and Jensen felt his tongue press hard, trying to push into Jensen as the boy rocked his hips.

When the dire wolf’s tongue lapped over his balls and down along his cock Jensen shivered and pressed into the blissful pleasure. Someone in the shadows groaned out and Jensen started a bit, but he made himself relax and Jared kept licking at him. The wet drag of the tongue over his hole, and down his balls and along his erection felt amazing. Jensen’s fingers grabbed at the bench and he chewed his lip as Jared just kept working him, licking and lapping until the boy couldn’t help but come. Jensen whimpered but rolled his hips pointlessly as his come splattered on the bench and the wolf quickly cleaned it up. Jared groomed his cock, grabbing the stray drops of come before he moved over Jensen.

The feel of the fur along the small of his back made anticipation in Jensen jump. He spread his legs and braced himself, trying to find the right angle. The bench was a little too high but Jensen tucked his legs forward so he lined up with Jared.

When the wet tip rubbed along his ass Jared thrust once and Jensen winced at the hard poke. He reached back and guided the wolf into place, jerking Jared off a little to coax more of his cock out until Jensen could rub the warm tip right over his rim. He pressed back and felt the head pierce him. Dropping his hand he braced himself again and pushed back once, Jared meet the motion, lunging forward hard and Jensen gasped as the wolf slammed all at once. It burned a little as Jensen jerked reflectively before he made himself relax and just take it. Jared was running on instinct now, pumping away into Jensen as the boy held his ass up for it. He could feel the warmth of the cock inside him, rubbing along his hole and brushing places that made Jensen see stars. He could feel the watery come running down his legs, a steady drip as his wolf lover claimed him.

Jared always fucked hard and fast, he rode without a pause, shoving himself in as deep as he could go and Jensen pressed back, nudging his ass into every thrust as he sobbed out. Jared shifted over Jensen and the boy was stretched out enough that the wolf could bend down and lick at his face, his tongue dragging over the side of Jensen’s cheek as the animal furiously pumped into him, his cock swelling up by the second. The power behind the shoving was forcing Jensen further up on the bench and he had to grip at it to keep from being thrown too far forward. Jared’s pace was going frantic now, endless jerking as he pushed in deep and deeper and Jensen felt the knot swelling to tie. He whimpered out and wished he could jerk off but when he loosened his grip on the bench he slid forward so he had to hold on. Jared’s thrusting was tight and hard, a frantic race to tie and Jensen felt the cock in him engorging faster and faster with each throb.

Finally, Jared pulled back and Jensen was yanked with him, crying out as the knot locked them firmly. Jared panted and his motions stopped as he stood over Jensen, securely knotted with the boy. Jensen reached between his legs at once and jerked off, he focused on the feel of the knot in him, twitching away as it filled his stomach up. Jared dropped his head to sniff Jensen’s face and the boy felt the wolf lick his cheek and he opened his mouth to let Jared lick him there. The wolf did so, tongue slipping in Jensen’s compliant little mouth as the boy came all over his hands with a choked moan. Without thinking he let gave Jared his hand to clean and laid there, ass up and pressed tightly to Jared.

Jensen became conscious of their audience, of people panting and groaning as they got off, masturbated to the sight of Jensen under his dire wolf. He felt embarrassed but it wasn’t like he could go anywhere, he was stuck and Jensen turned his face away from the crowd, laying obediently under Jared as the wolf pumped a load into him. Jensen could feel his stomach fill out, a little bulge present as the animal came inside him.

When Jared shifted to pull off after awhile, Jensen weakly lifted his chest from the bench a little, showing off the swell of his stomach before Jared twisted and yanked free. Jensen’s legs shook but he didn’t slump over, he kept his ass poised high as come trickled down his thighs. After a pause Jared’s tongue came, soothing over his hole and sliding deep now that Jensen was stretched so open. The boy sobbed as Jared rimmed him to another climax.

In the end, he weakly slipped on Jared’s back and left the ring to applause, Jeff meeting him in the back with a strange look.   

“Jensen I’ll give you the moon if you’ll do night shows regularly,” he said fervently and Jensen just nodded, exhausted but already knowing he would.

“We’re going to bed now,” the boy muttered and Jeff nodded, watching them leave.

 

The night shows became regular; they did them every second day to sold out crowds. Most of the other performers watched a few times but Misha never did.

“I feel like you’re my kid brother, I don’t want to see you getting pounded,” the man explained and Jensen understood, he knew everyone had sex but he wasn’t much interested in seeing it, more so the people he considered his friends. But every few nights he stripped down and let them watch; let everyone watch as Jared claimed him and Jensen sobbed for every thrust. He never came to like being seen like Julie did but similar to their day show he learned not to worry about the crowd. Instead he gave Jared all his attention as the wolf chased him down and gave Jensen a thorough fucking. It was just another part of the circus life that they sometimes did with an audience.

 

Every now and then Jared would want to go for a run, he’d whine and pace looking over the fields or at the forest nearby. He never went without Jensen though and the teenager would have to make sure someone knew where they’d gone off too. Jeff knew they were leaving now and as long as they told someone he’d allow it. It made sense to Jensen, it was safer if people knew in case something happened, smarter then just sneaking off. So on a summer night when Jared woke Jensen and did his pacing whine the boy shook off sleep and slipped into a pair of jeans.

They were up north, in British Columbia with its lush ancient forests and Jensen wasn’t surprised Jared wanted to run.

“Misha,” Jensen whispered lowly, shaking the sleeping man’s shoulder gently until bleary blue eyes peered at him. “Me and Jared are going for a run,” the boy explained and Misha yawned and nodded, snuggling back into his hammock he had set up between two trees with the animal cages in his view.

Jensen had put a little height on in his teen years but he was still small and Jared bore his weight easily. The crossed the field of long grass and entered the woods. The full moon was amazing tonight, lighting the way with a blue hue as Jared navigated through the old trees and Jensen held on tight. The dire wolf was moving with an unusual direction; Jared liked to run in open areas more than twine around thick forests.

“Where are we going?” Jensen asked lightly, watching the trees slip by as Jared kept on his track, putting more speed in his pace as he got used to weaving around the forests. Curious but far from worried Jensen just held on and let his wolf lover take them where he wanted.

Jared’s ears were pitched forward, listening intently and Jensen strained but didn’t pick up anything. Still his dire wolf would pause and listen for a breath before rushing off. It was odd behavior but Jensen didn’t have a lot of time to muse over it. As they moved he caught a shadow following. Jared paid it no heed but as they moved Jensen kept catching flashes of movement, more than one all around them as they navigated the forest.

“Jared, what’s happening,” the boy whispered with a hint of trepidation creeping into his voice now as the shadows kept stalking them. Jensen stared at the slivers of movement and he caught what looked like a wolf, a big one. Something akin to fear jolted in his chest, what if Jared was returning to his own kind? It would be a good thing, best for the wolf but where would it leave Jensen. Swallowing nervously, Jensen whimpered when the entered a clearing filled with wolves. They dotted the cliff side and forest edge, all grouped together and a distance from each pack. Jensen had never seen so many dire wolves in his life, not in movies or illustrations, nothing. Jared’s pace slowed and he eventually picked a spot, close to the open field and apart from the other wolves. He stopped and shifted his weight bowing to the side in a signal he wanted Jensen to dismount. Jensen wanted badly to cling but he obeyed what Jared wanted and slid from his back, Jared sitting down and Jensen standing beside him, one hand still fisted tightly in the dire wolf’s fur. None of the other wolves paid him heed but as Jensen glanced around he couldn’t find any other people among the beasts.

Jensen wasn’t sure where it started but he noticed when the wolves started throwing their heads back. Silently they howled and the rest joined in as they sang a song no one else could hear. Jared even did it and it was the first time Jensen had seen him do such a thing. As per the myths, dire wolves howling couldn’t be heard by people. Jensen just watched, knowing there was sound coming but unable to hear it. Jared seemed to be giving it his all, drawing in deep breaths and letting out a long invisible cry.

That was when the other wolves started looking at Jensen. Nervously the boy fidgeted, his fingers clinging to Jared’s coat as one by one more wolves turned to examine the only human among them. Jensen stared at the ground, tried to seem smaller as he didn’t dare to meet any gaze, just kept still at Jared’s side hoping to be unseen.

A wolf charged him.

Jensen looked up just in time as the black beast came rushing at him, teeth bared. Jared caught him before he reached Jensen and the boy jumped away as the wolves fought viciously. His heart was in his throat and Jensen wished desperately that he’d brought his pocket knife with him. Jared and the other wolf slammed into each other and this time Jared pinned the other wolf, held him in place until the other went limp, the fight over in seconds. Almost immediately another attacked Jensen and Jared defended him again. Over and over a wolf would attack and Jared would fight them off.    

“Stop it,” Jensen hissed, eyes wide with terror as he pressed his hand against a bad tear in Jared’s shoulder. Each time he fought he gained another injury and at the frantic pace he’d surely die. The dire wolf gave Jensen a sniff and a lick before he intercepted another wolf. Too many charged, over and over and Jensen was sure he would be sick from the fear he felt for Jared. But the wolves eventually slowed, stopped coming as quickly and finally tapered off around the eight or ninth one. Jensen sagged into the grass in relief, hugging Jared when he limped over to him.

“What was that?” He asked the dire wolf with tears in his eyes as he looked over his lovers torn shoulder and various injuries. The other wolves watched them for a long moment and then Jared lifted his head and howled again. They all started singing but Jensen focused on the blood dripping off Jared more than something he couldn’t hear.

A pressure was building in his ears though; his heart beat at first and then a ringing, the force inside his eardrums hurting a little as Jensen winced. When they finally popped the howling was deafening, Jensen clutched at ears with Jared's blood on his hands as he tried to block the overpowering sound. It did nothing at all though the cries were like thunder right beside him, roaring as Jensen whimpered and sobbed as his head throbbed in agony.

They sang for so long until Jensen was dizzy with the pain of it, curled up in the grass beside Jared. When the song died off Jensen cried with relief. Jared nosed at his face worriedly and Jensen smiled weakly as Jared settled into the grass beside Jensen. He busied himself with licking Jensen’s ears, as if he knew they hurt so badly. The other wolves had taken to ignoring them again, most of them departing while some lingered. They fought and embraced, groups met others and intermingled, some wolves whined, other snarled. It was some sort of gathering, a conference or something Jensen thought weakly, curled up against Jared and watching silently.

Midway through it all a lone wolf approached them, they didn’t charge but lumbered over calmly. Jared sat up, ears perked high and his lip curling warningly but without any intent to charge the stranger. Jensen watched the other wolf close in on them and realized it was carrying something. At first he thought it a rabbit but on closer inspection he realized it was a pup, a tiny wolf pup. Jared watched wearily as the female –the mother maybe- plopped the pup down and nosed it toward them like an offering. Jared growled and the other wolf whined in reply. Jensen watched the exchange with wide eyes, the wolf backing away and not taking the puppy with her. Another wolf called and she trotted away, leaving the pup that started calling out with whimpers.

“Jared?” Jensen asked worriedly, staring at the tiny fluff ball and watching the wolf join the others and disappear into the forest without looking back, abandoning the pup. The other wolves were leaving now, the commune ending as they slipped off into the shadows of the woods. Jared rested for a longer while but he ignored the pup as it whined. Jensen sat beside him dumbly, not knowing what to do at all.

Eventually Jared stood up gingerly; he tested his weight and moved with a limp but was able to walk. He started up the hill and Jensen stared at his back. The dire wolf paused and looked over to Jensen expectantly. There was no way to explain what happened in that movement, but Jensen suddenly knew it was his choice. Jared wanted to head back and if the pup came it was up to Jensen. Something strange filled his lungs, the scent of the forest smelt stronger than a second before, the lines in the darkness seemed clearer.

Jensen turned back to the pathetic pup and for a split second he was disgusted. It was weak and there was no sympathy for that. But in a breath the feeling gave way to shame and pity filled Jensen as he approached the pup. Unfocused eyes gazed at nothing as the infant cried out in question hearing Jensen coming but not seeing him.

The pup was blind.

It made sense in a way that Jensen didn’t understand fully but it just did. A blind pup was weak and would suffer among the pack; they’d turn on the pup eventually to spare it a death by starvation or injuring itself. A blind wolf would die in the wild, it wasn’t cruelty but merely fact.

But Jensen and Jared weren’t from the wild, the mother had left the pup with them in hopes they would take it in, that her child could live some sort of life at least. The unexpected rush of knowledge left Jensen with vertigo and he slumped into the grass on his knees, his mind working frantically. He’d always thought Jared was smarter than a common animal, he’d thought it of all the mythical creatures but this, this was the first time he’d seen such solid proof. These wolves had met for a reason, they communed and Jared had laid claim to Jensen in some way. He’d fought those who refused to have Jensen among them and won the right for Jensen. A strange calm filled the boy as the understanding passed through him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, the forest smelling strong and the hum of the wolves in the back of his head, a distant echo but there. Jensen sat there; listening with awe for a long time and he would have stayed there even longer but a tiny touch against his knee made him open his eyes.

The blind pup had made its way over to him.

Jensen watched in sniff at him, a questioning whine and he understood why the choice was his. Jared was the provider and so Jensen would have to be the nurturer, they’d do it together but it would still be primarily Jensen. Milky eyes looked at nothing as the pup whined again and sniffed at Jensen’s hand, it’s stubby tail wagging weakly.

If they left the pup some predator would come for it quickly.

Jensen knew he’d never be able to live with that so he gathered up the ball of fur and hefted himself up, they had a long way to walk and Jared couldn’t bare them injured like that.

 

Jensen was different, in some instinctual way he was something else now and he still felt like he was himself in the important ways, but he had changed that night.

He understood it intimately and everyone who looked at him sensed it too. Wolf-kin Samantha had called him and Jensen liked the term, it suited the way he felt. No matter what he was doing he could stop and hear the dire wolves in the back of his thoughts, hunting, playing, sleeping, they were always there. From time to time he’d hear them call and watch Jared answer them and teach their daughter how to as well. Jared wasn’t a lone wolf anymore, he was pack again and Jensen could feel how important that was. Although Jared didn’t have speech he might have well because Jensen understood him with the same clarity, every motion and gesture Jared made translated into words and Jensen was privileged to the language now.

 

“You scare me sometimes,” Misha said one day, watching Jensen hold down his daughter and brush her coat out. Jared had taken her out into the field and now she was covered in burrs. The other dire wolf was curled around them, picking them out of his own fur. Jensen felt it just as Jared struggled since Jared was a horrid father, always taking their pup out and bringing her back a mess or letting her gorge herself until she was sick and then leaving Jensen to deal with the aftermath.

“Hmm?” Jensen replied distracted with pinning the wiggly puppy that thought it all a fun game.

“You don’t look vulnerable anymore, ever since you came back with that pup. You look… dangerous almost,” Misha explained, his tone teasing but Jensen could hear a strain in it, he knew the ‘almost’ was a lie.

“I feel dangerous, sometimes I forget I’m a person, not a wolf, humans are predators but not on any sort of level as a wolf,” Jensen agreed easily, shrugging as he pulled the comb through his pup’s fur and pulled out the burrs.

“Does that bother you?”

“…I suppose it should,” the boy mused quietly, glancing up and looking around the circus grounds. Their shows were still popular, people clamored to watch Jared and Jensen, either their little plays or their furious matings, both were well watched. But Jensen understood what Misha was saying; the _pretty_ looks were gone now. People watched him in fascination, the same way they watched Jared, intrigued but with a weary edge.   

Jensen liked it.

“People's instincts are strong, I’m a human but I'm also pack , it’s hard to explain, I don’t really understand it myself,” he offered up honestly.

“What happened the night you found the pup?”

Jensen had known deeply and utterly that the commune was not to be shared with outsiders.

He and Jared arrived back by midmorning and everyone knew they were missing. The entire circus watched them return, both blood splattered and with a pup in Jensen’s arms. He’d never explained what happened and he knew he never would.

“I found family,” Jensen replied finally, snuggling his daughter’s head and knowing he’d have to pick a name for her soon. Richard had a medicine that might restore some of her sight but it would take time to administer and she was a fussy pup. For now they just wanted to get her settled into her new life before they started trying to give her sight.

Misha let the conversation drop and instead moved to sit closer to them, the puppy yipping at him and the man clapped his hands so she knew where to go. Jensen let her, watching them play with silent approval. A lot of the circus performers had started to avoid Jensen, Alona reeked of fear around him and he knew it wasn’t her fault. Jensen was different now, he knew that and he felt no anger towards her or anyone else for being apprehensive near him. But he did feel a well of gratitude for those who refused to leave his side, Misha, Jeff, Richard, Samantha, Julie. It was amusing but Julie usually gave off excitement near him now and Jensen wasn’t sure what to think of that. Still the young woman had come to be a better friend to him of late and he was appreciative. 

“We’re passing through Texas soon,” Misha mentioned, eyes on the puppy as she waddled around, listening for him to snap his fingers before she chased them. They were teaching her to listen and scent since she needed to develop those senses. The little female turned from the game and sniffed around until she found her puppy, Jensen's old stuffed dog, and she mock growled as she wrestled it playfully.

“It’ll be fine. Jeff understands I think, that I’m not afraid anymore.”

“Why not? Fear makes sense, you suffered terrible things.”

“But it’s over, I’m strong now, I won’t let him hurt me now, if he came I’d kill him,” Jensen explained and he knew it was the truth. He would without the slightest hesitation or regret, maybe that was what people could see in him, that the fear was no long haunting him. When Jensen ran away from his uncle that night he hadn't expected much, he'd run for the sake of escaping rather than running towards anything. Yet here he was now, with a home and family that he would never give up.

“I imagine Jared would first,” Misha mused and Jensen smiled, leaning back and snuggling with his mate. Jared huffed and gave Jensen’s shoulder an affectionate lick. The boy pressed his face into Jared’s coat and smiled softly at the dire wolf.   

“We’re mates, Jared will keep his family safe.”

 


End file.
